In particular, the present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a bead as described and claimed in Italian Patent Application No 68169/A-89 filed concurrently with the present Application, the content of which is fully incorporated herein by reference, and which relates to an automotive tire bead consisting of a substantially circular-section annular element formed from a continuous metal wire wound in such a manner as to form a number of packed coils. Said coils are arranged over the substantially circular section of said annular element according to a predetermined law, program or sequence and are held together by an outer flexible packing member of heat-shrinkable material coiled or wound about said annular element and the opposite ends of which are connected together.